


Игры у камина

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Relationships: Ramon Almeida/Roque Alva
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Игры у камина

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/8b/DjcVKCuy_o.jpg)


End file.
